Account holders often have several banking accounts, e.g., checking, business, and savings. A user may establish additional accounts for different purposes, e.g., business and personal accounts. Opening a new account may be a complex process that involves creating an entirely new record associated with that user. But the new account will likely keep a separate ledger from the other account records, thereby making it difficult for the user to maintain and track the funds in each account.